


Zelda and Link Duet

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Fan Lyrics, Filk, OK To Comment, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: I put lyrics to Zelda and Link's duet in Spirit Tracks.
Series: Random Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Zelda and Link Duet

Dauntless through the fight

(Dauntless through the fight)

Focusing the light

(Focusing the light)

O Hero, won’t you hear our plight?

Ye we call

(Yes I hear your call)

Even when darkness brings you fright

Never fall

(I will never fall)

Light will always stamp out the dark

In the end

(I shall make things right)

May the power of the heavens

Be your friend

(All behold my might)

(In spite)

Centuries

(Of all troubles)

Have passed

(I must)

Never fear, outlast

(Hold up my sword and)

(Go smite)

Until when

(All of the evils of the night)

The daylight finally ignites

(My friend)

In the night, your soul

Shines bright


End file.
